


citrus and spice

by mother_hearted



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Food, M/M, Sense of taste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: He takes his time to sample his top and bottom lip, pulling away to find Claude pleasantly flushed.Not from dinner or drink but Dimitri.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	citrus and spice

During a chilled night in Almyra, Dimitri feels an odd tingle on his tongue. It lingers long enough Dimitri realizes he is not simply smelling the spice rubbed into his meat but he is tasting it, in all it’s savory, taste bud opening glory. He chews his next piece of meat, staring intently at his plate, catching his husband’s attention.

Sitting just beside Dimitri, Claude places a hand on his forearm in question. 

The citrus of the coriander, the heat from the cayenne… 

“I can taste it.”

“You can?”

“I am not imagining it.” Dimitri murmurs. Feels Claude’s grip tighten on his arm, instinctively wanting to help Dimitri stay grounded. “Claude…” His voice is reverant even as his tongue sends overwhelming sensations to his brain. “I have always known the food I ate was prepared well but I had no idea it was so…” It’s too perfect. “The love in it cannot be described.”

Claude merely grins beside him, happy to see the path this conversation has taken. “Why do you think I can’t help myself? We’re both going to be soft around the middle when we’re old men, I guarantee it.”

Dimitri snorts, eyes warm. Tongue tingling like it is a newborn, making every experience fresh again. “I am already ahead of you, darling.” For the first time in his life he is thinking of the foods he would like to try again, not for sentimental reasons, but to simply enjoy them… He will daydream until pomegranate season returns, to taste that chicken stew with pomegranate sauce again. 

“This is exciting for both of us, you know? I’ll make a hedonist out of you yet.”

“You’re incorrigible.”

“Yeah.” Claude doesn’t miss a beat. “When you gonna kiss me to see if I taste like your dreams.”

Dimitri’s perks up, sitting up straight enough to make Claude laugh. “May I?” As if he has to ask but Dimitri does. Claude grins and nods. Sits back to make Dimitri come to him. He cradles Claude’s cheek and their lips meet, wonderfully warm from their meal. Familiar and just as appetizing as the food in front of them. He takes his time to sample his top and bottom lip, pulling away to find Claude pleasantly flushed. Not from dinner or drink but Dimitri.

“Mm, how’s it compare?”

“Open your mouth.”

Claude’s breath stutters. 

“Push out from the table.”

Dimitri moves obediently, giving Claude full access to his lap. Climbing onto him, Claude settles with his arms wrapped around Dimitri’s neck. Needs no coaxing to part his lips, only sighs when Dimitri’s tongue dips inside to taste him properly. No longer pretending. Dimitri laps at him like he is a fine treat, tasting supper, amplifying the heat in his mouth but underneath it is Claude, subtle and - his. 

He is sucking on Claude’s tongue like it is his cock, and he feels Claude’s back arch, pushing his front firmly against Dimitri. His moan leaves Dimitri dizzy. 

_’The sounds you make… I love them,’_ he thinks, half-drunk, wholly in love. _’Your sounds, your scent, your taste… I finally know them all.’_

He groans when he pulls away for air. Sees his breathless face mirrored back to him in Claude’s expression. 

“I want to suck you,” because the best flirting is saying what you want. 

Claude’s fingers dig deeper into his shoulder. “I certainly won’t stop you. You always swallow,” he teases, lips quirking. “But it won’t taste as sweet as you imagine it. I don’t want to crush your dreams.”

“It does not have to taste good. I love it because it is yours.”

“Fuck,” Claude curses in the face of his husband’s blunt affection. “You already try to suck my brains out, I think my soul’s in danger now.” He kisses the tip of Dimitri’s nose when he huffs, not wanting to be teased when all he wants is his husband in his mouth. “No, no, I love it. Just make sure to put it back afterwards, I have court in the morning.”

_“Claude.”_

“None of that.” Claude pulls him in for another kiss. “Where do you want me, kitten?”

“I’ll have you here,” Dimitri playfully pushes Claude off his lap onto the row of sitting pillows. “I’ll kiss you, taste your neck, your chest, and belly…” Spread Claude out like a buffet he can finally enjoy in every way imaginable. “I want to suck you until you have no more seed to give.”

Claude shudders from head to toe right in front of him. A bulge already present between his legs. 

“Dimaaa.” He whines. “I love your dirty talk.”

“It’s not -”

“No, it’s filthy and I love it. _Love you._ Get down here already!”

“Yes.” Dimitri falls on top of him, born to melt under his command. 

By the end of the night his lips are raw, his jaw sore, and belly full. He rests his cheek against Claude’s crease, so blissed out he comes from gentle fingers petting his scalp.

The leftover dinner in front of them has grown cold but it is no less delicious. They giggle and cuddle and Claude fetches ice for Dimitri’s lips. When they slip into bed properly they chat excitedly of the morning barbari and how best for Dimitri to truly enjoy it.

He falls asleep trying to catch the phantom taste of Claude in his mouth and goes warm all over, knowing this is not the last time but one of many to savor his husband.


End file.
